


Kuroo Cats And Kenma Kittens

by terrribletitbirds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ft the kuroo and kenma cats, idk it’s just cute, it’s a housewarming party so assume many characters are there, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrribletitbirds/pseuds/terrribletitbirds
Summary: In which Kuroo and Kenma are gifted two cats, which are generally not regarded as acceptable housewarming gifts despite what Bokuto Koutarou may say.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Kuroo Cats And Kenma Kittens

The party had started out just fine. Kuroo and Kenma had greeted their old volleyball friends, showed them around the new apartment and sat down to catch up with their guests. They had all enjoyed the cake that Tsukishima had made, since apparently he would not allow the hopeless couple to settle for the “store bought trash.” It had all been fine until Bokuto had nonchalantly suggested they open gifts. That should have been warning enough, Bokuto Koutarou never did anything nonchalantly. 

This led to the couple staring bewildered at the cardboard box in front of them, mouths hanging open as Bokuto grinned triumphantly. In the box before them were two full grown cats. One was all black, with a fluffy fringe of fur over his left eye. The other was mostly white, with large splotches of yellow and brown all over its body and a flat mop of two toned fur atop it’s head. “Aren’t they great?!” Bokuto exclaimed “See, they look just like you!” All the couple could do was stare in shock. Nishinoya is the first to break the silence with a loud bark of laughter. “What’s the matter you two?’ he cackles “Cat got your tongue?” He is promptly swatted by Tanaka next to him. “You idiot! That’s a terrible joke!” he scoffs, but he too is smiling. Kuroo shakes his head and looks up at his brilliantly beaming friend. “Bokuto, do you have an explanation for giving us two whole cats as a housewarming gift?”  
“Look, ‘Kaashi and I were at the shelter. We saw these cats. We needed a gift. It was just too perfect!”  
Kenma snaps up his head and glares at the figure standing coolly next to Bokuto. “Akaashi!” he exclaims “You knew about this?!” Life with energetic jocks like Kuroo and Bokuto was always an exhausting adventure and Kenma often relied on the calm, practical Akaashi to either wrangle their lively boyfriends or silently disapprove of their antics. Such an absurd act from the usually reasonable man was ridiculous. But, Akaashi stayed silent and merely smirked at the betrayed Kenma. Bokuto was still rambling excitedly over the cats. “Look at this one!” he calls “It looks exactly like Kenma and it acts like him too! Right Akaashi?” The man nods thoughtfully and says “It’s true, this one spends the whole day either sleeping or hiding under blankets and hisses if you try to move him.” Kenma gasps, offended until Kuroo looks at him and shrugs. “That does sound like you,” he says and Kenma admits that he has to agree. Sugawara kneels down next to the black cat, which is strutting proudly around the carpet like he owns the place. Suga chuckles when the cat arrogantly butts his head against his knee and agrees “I have to say, it is a pretty uncanny resemblance.”  
“Plus!” Bokuto shouts “You guys went to Nekoma and you were cats. So we got you cats.” Noya taps his chin thoughtfully and muses “He does have a point with that one…” Hinata and Tanaka nod earnestly, agreeing with this sage wisdom. Sometimes Kenma wonders how any of his friends actually graduated high school. But still unconvinced, he crosses his arms and huffs “Well how on Earth are we supposed to take care of them? The nearest pet store won’t open until Monday.”  
“Oh don’t worry about it!” Bokuto cries as he drags a comically large cardboard box out from behind the couch, “we already thought of that.” All Kenma can do is sigh at the box stuffed with cat food, water bowls and every type of cat toy imaginable. 

The night comes to a close not long after, and everyone reluctantly leaves the apartment, wishing the couple good luck with their new roommates. Bokuto and Akaashi are the last to go. Kuroo sends his friend off with a bro hug and a light hearted laugh over the ridiculous nature of his owl-like companion. Kenma sends Akaashi off with a stern promise of vengeance that is only mildly threatening. After the two leave, the couple is left standing in their living room, staring dumbly at the two felines gallivanting around the room. Well, the black one is gallivanting. The other is sleeping, tucked far into the couch like a hermit. The two stand there for several minutes, processing the situation. After a while, Kuroo sighs “Well, there isn’t any rule against pets in the complex.”  
“There isn’t,” Kenma replies.  
“We already have all the supplies to take care of them.”  
“We do.”  
“We were planning on getting a cat anyway.”  
“We were.”  
“And they are pretty cute.”  
“I suppose.”  
“So there really isn’t any reason not to keep them, right?”  
“No I guess not.” Kenma sighs in defeat. 

The two spend the rest of the night getting to know the cats. They are thankfully, quite friendly even though the Kenma one has a perpetually grumpy expression that should not look so threatening on such a small creature. Funnily enough, it seems that the cats take a liking to their opposite person. Once the Kenma cat gets over his initial skepticism, he quickly climbs into Kuroo’s lap and instantly falls asleep, much like his human counterpart. The Kuroo cat struts over to Kenma, who is sitting on the floor watching the felines and his boyfriend. It stops abruptly in front of him, flicks its fluffy bang of fur and smirks at Kenma, who promptly bursts out laughing. Surprised at the outburst, Kuroo stops petting the cat, looks over at his usually quiet boyfriend and smiles, asking “What’s so funny?” The black cat is prancing dramatically around the blonde, brushing his tail against Kenma’s arms and butting his head against his back. Plus, this damn cat keeps smirking and Kenma can’t believe how much it’s expression looks like the particular smile that he loves so much on Kuroo. He shakes his head dismissively and replies “nothing, it’s just that this cat really does look like you.” A sudden hiss startles Kuroo and he stares in horror down at the ball of fur on his lap. He looks up, terrified at Kenma and exclaims “what did I do?!” Kenma grins subtly and murmurs “I think you stopped petting him…” And sure enough, once Kuroo resumes stroking the feline, he stops instantly and settles back to sleep, which makes the couple laugh delightedly. 

The rest of the night is spent setting up the cat beds and organizing their new pet supplies. However, once Kenma falls asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder as they try to arrange the various bags of kibble, the two decide to call it a night. They make sure the cats are set and trudge sleepily to the bedroom. The door is shut, the lights closed and the couple snuggles close together, weary from the long day. However, they’ve barely climbed into bed when Kenma is startled into awakeness by pathetic yowling and scratching at their bedroom door. He looks curiously over at his boyfriend, who is equally puzzled. Kenma reluctantly falls out of bed and plods over to the door before looking back at Kuroo, who merely shrugs in defeat. He barely cracks open the door before two flashes of fur streak through the opening and leap confidently onto the bed, curling up together on a spare pillow without a single remorse. A wide eyed Kuroo looks up in surprise at the blonde, who just throws his hands up in exasperation and sighs before climbing back to bed, far too tired to deal with the felines. 

Sunlight trickles in through a crack in the curtain, much to Kenma’s chagrin. The blonde groans in protest and glances over at the clock. 9:30. That wasn’t too bad, he had been known to get up far later. Kenma sleepily turns his head, expecting to see the messy bedhead of his boyfriend lying next to him but instead, there are only sheets. He frowns. Kenma had always been a very deep sleeper, and before he started dating Kuroo not much had been able to wake him. However, in recent years he had become used to the familiar weight of his boyfriend and could always tell when Kuroo got up. Sure, most of the time he didn’t do anything about it and simply went back to sleep, but at least he was always aware. Plus the sheets were cold, indicating that Kuroo had been up for a while. The fact that Kenma hadn’t realized this was troubling. Why did he still feel Kuroo’s presence? He turns his head lazily and narrows his eyes at the sight in front of him. Ah, that must be why. Sitting on his stomach, blissfully ignorant to the world, was the Kuroo cat. Kenma smiles and reaches a tentative hand out to pat the creature, which blinks up at him lazily. Upon seeing that he’s awake, the cat shows its signature smirk and settles itself back to rest. Sighing, Kenma slowly picks up the cat, apologizing when it gives a soft yowl of protest, and places it onto the sheets. He pads into the kitchen sleepily and is greeted by the sight of his boyfriend at the stove and the other cat draped lazily over the windowsill. Kuroo turns around with a smile, “Hey kitten, did you sleep well? I thought I’d make waffles to celebrate our new roommates.” Kenma only nods and yawns in reply as he sits down next to the cat, softly stroking it’s multi-colored fur. As if on schedule, the black cat wanders into the room and promptly leaps up on a nearby chair before settling down and watching Kuroo intently. Kenma looks around at this pitifully domestic scene and smiles, he never would have expected to have this sort of life but now he would never trade it for anything else. “Hey Kuroo?” he murmurs.  
“Hm?  
“I love you.”  
Kuroo looks over away from his pan and over towards his boyfriend, smiling softly at the sight. “Love you too Kenma.”


End file.
